totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Articuno
Articuno is an Ice/Flying type introduced in Generation I. It is one of the legendary birds, along with Zapdos and Moltres. Overview Legendary Pokémon don't often appear as contestants, but rather are part of difficult challenges, so Articuno are seldom seen in the Total Pokemon Universe. Mjpj189 Articuno made it's first appearance in Season 5 during Total Pokemon Cruise by Seittertps1120. However, Seitter has received votes since elimination 1. Tellyzx Articuno appeared in Pokemon Legends Hotel as the Valley Girl/Queen Bee along with her sisters Zapdos and Moltres. Later on, she is considered to be an evil b*tch when she voted out Mr. Giratina along with Darkrai on Team Hilton in Episode 7. She then voted out Mrs. Giratina in Episode 9 while losing Zapdos from her alliance. She then formed a "Relationship alliance" with Groudon, and began to sabotage as a group. She voted out Azelf in episode 15, which pisses off Dialga, causing him to plot revenge in episode 17. She votes out her sister Moltres in episode 19 along with Latios in a Double Elimination. In episode 20, she faked a kiss on Darkrai which forced Latias to vote him out unknowingly. In episode 22, she voted out Dialga after completely sabotaging him with bombs. It was finally in episode 23 that Groudon broke the alliance with Articuno and he later on returned the favor when he voted her out and saved Latias (now his wife) in episode 29. In the Season 1 special, she was eligible for Season 2.She started out on PLCS along with her boyfriend Suicune. She continued her evilness when she eliminated Darkrai and later on voted out Latias in episode 8. It was a twist of fate in episode 10 when Kyogre voted her out and then voted out her boyfriend. In episode 21, she returned along with Latias claiming that they're on a mutual friend relationship. She was voted off again in Part 1 of the Hurricane Zutzu Movie after Kyogre discovered Groudon's relationship with Latias and revealing to Darkrai. In Season 3,she was in the game and was on Team Beyonce as the 2nd Captain to Zekrom being the first. She has an alliance with Landorus, her boyfriend Suicune, Victini, Infernape and Charizard. It was in episode 7 that she was kissed by Torterra in return for what he did to manipulate Infernape in his alliance. Her secret will only be revealed if she ever puts Team Lady Gaga at risk again. At the moment, it's unconfirmed on whether she's good or bad. At the moment, she's still in the game as of Episode 7. In episode 11, she was too depressed to continue on so she voted herself out, only to be back in episode 19 with a vengeance on Torterra. She's currently in the game as of Episode 19. Wave3436 S.Articuno begins in Total Pokemon Gilligan's Action on Team Stallone as "The girl with a shy physique". Currently she has a love interest, Tropius, and was in an alliance with Zoroark, Flareon, Shuckle, Azelf, Plusle and Minun. After beating up Loudred, her alliance (Thanks to Articuno's wishes) voted her out in episode 11. When she made her return in Season 3, Total Pokemon Cargo Tour, she was on team Atreyu until she split off from that team and moved onto Team Bon Jovi, where she made a friendship with Shiny.Weavile, after her husband was ousted thanks to her sister:Shiny.Zapdos. Articuno made a plan to get her out and it succeeded.Since then, she became a major game player and after an incident with her and shiny Milotic (Anne) as well as seeing her husband booted out again, we find out that Articuno had 3 hidden immunity idols given to her by Cinccino and her friend Shiny.Weavile. She made it to the final 2 and ended up winning the entire season. She is planned to be in season 4: Total Pokemon All-Stars. 144